


賽佛勒斯．石內卜的憂鬱《SSHP》

by FengChern



Series: 【HP長篇】〈世界線〉番外 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengChern/pseuds/FengChern
Summary: 背景設定：假想一個湯姆．瑞斗沒有成為佛地魔的世界，這個世界裡莉莉和詹姆都活得好好的。劇情主基調為歡樂向。服用須知：1.此為長篇系列〈世界線〉的第一篇番外2.主線長篇請至〈世界線〉第O部分類夾中閱讀3.全文皆以繁體字及台譯書寫4.如果需要陸譯版可留言提出
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 【HP長篇】〈世界線〉番外 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597966
Kudos: 5





	賽佛勒斯．石內卜的憂鬱《SSHP》

石內卜站在他位於紡紗街的家裡，環顧四周，確定著他要帶回霍格華茲的物品。雖然基本上來說他在學校那邊的東西應該比這裡更齊全。

今年是他在霍格華茲任教的第十年，依循著往年的慣例，教師們會在大概八月的第一個禮拜就回到學校準備著，然後在九月開學時迎來返校的舊生以及年滿11歲入學的新生。畢竟都已經這樣重複了十年，他倒是十分習慣了。

自從在霍格華茲任職，石內卜雖然是單身，但卻過得像是已經成了家一樣，假期時都會忙碌的在學校和家裡之間來回。

好在，今年這種狀態就會減緩許多，然而這也正是他現在有點憂鬱的主因。他沒有娶妻，但是他有兩個教子，而且嚴格上說來，兩個教子都是迫於無奈之下才收的。好吧，其實其中一個可能也不算是被迫。

『聽說你當了波特家兒子的教父，賽佛勒斯。』

『身為偉大的史萊哲林人，居然認了葛萊芬多出身的人的兒子當教子……』

石內卜依稀記得，那天為了讓那隻花孔雀──魯休斯．馬份閉嘴，他毫不猶豫的就喊著他知道了，然後就像誤上賊船一樣，認了魯休斯的兒子──跩哥．馬份為教子。雖然實際上來說，他並不討厭這個教子。

至於另一個教子──哈利．波特，或許只能用命運帶過了。

而今年之所以令他感到憂鬱的，理由是兩個教子都滿11歲了，即將在九月時成為霍格華茲的新生。他知道大部份的人聽到這裡都會略帶點嘲諷，就像是哈利的生父──詹姆．波特和哈利的另一個教父──天狼星．布萊克那樣，眼神充滿鄙視，語氣也酸溜溜的說著：

「這有什麼好煩惱，鼻涕卜（他們常常會趁哈利和哈利的母親──莉莉．波特不在時這麼叫他）。」

「我們兩個可是巴不得能混進霍格華茲裡去陪哈利呢。」

他記得那個時候他也露出了十分不屑的目光回視著，他堅信比起這兩個一味寵愛孩子的父親來說還要更正常一些。不過如果是莉莉來說的話，他反而會覺得他們三個根本是半斤八兩，因為波特家可是常常在上演著三個爸爸搶奪兒子關注的戲碼。

當然也有像是魯休斯那樣盡說風涼話的：

「你這個煩惱大概會持續很久呢，賽佛勒斯，霍格華茲是七年制。」

邊把最後一套小藥瓶扔進整理皮箱裡並關上，石內卜邊忍不住在心裡碎唸著。看著牆上懸掛著的時鐘指針剛指向數字五，他覺得時間大概差不多了，提起了那只皮箱，逕直走向壁爐邊，從壁爐架上的罐子裡抓了一把發亮的粉末撒在沒有燃著火的壁爐裡，同時喊了一聲霍格華茲石內卜教授辦公室。

伸手拍了拍黑色衣袍上沾到的爐灰，石內卜隨手把皮箱放在了桌上，一如他所預料的辦公桌的正中間擺放了一張白色的信紙，寫信人他不用想都知道是鄧不利多。

石內卜教授：

我想你應該已經回來了，晚上六點教職員們準時在禮堂共進晚餐。

A.D

這或許也是某種很傳統的習慣，鄧不利多會在所有教職員返校的那天把大家聚集起來共進晚餐，雖然即使不這樣他們也必須到禮堂才能用餐就是了。隨意收拾了東西，石內卜還花了點時間把開學以後需要用到的教材都先挑了出來，以便在吃完晚餐之後，他就能快速的開始準備課程內容。

日子一天天過去了，雖然基本上來說他已經任教十年了，一年級到七年級的課程他也都十分熟悉了，但每一學期的開始前他都還是會重新整理一次，因為總是會有不聽從指示的小蠢貨製造一些預料外的麻煩。

邊收拾桌子，石內卜的目光邊不由自主的看向了早上剛收到的一封信，寄信人是哈利，他的其中一個教子。信裡其實沒有什麼內容，因為最主要也只是要告訴他，哈利買了一隻雪梟。噢，這時他才想起來是用他的錢，當作是哈利11歲的生日禮物。

然後在收到哈利的來信之後沒有多久，石內卜又接連著收到了幾封咆哮信，只是他沒有拆開，甚至在它們開始亂叫之前就銷毀了。不過他當然知道寄信人是誰。

看著哈利的信，石內卜才想到，說起來時間好像確實差不多了，暑假也進入了尾聲，不久之後便要開學了。歪了歪頭，他忽然想起來一件非常重要的事。雖然他記得暑假在波特家時已經提醒過哈利，但是難保哈利不會忘記，於是他隨手喚來了信紙和信封，用桌前的羽毛筆在紙面寫下：

記得約定，哈利。

S.S

壓上封蠟之後他把那封信寄了出去。

賽佛勒斯．石內卜的憂鬱《完》  
by.FengChern


End file.
